And the World Cries
by MeteorDeathKeeper
Summary: Memories Hurt sometimes! R/R please! * No flames please weird fic I wrote just to calm down*


'And the World Cries'  
By: MeteorDeathKeeper  
  
**************  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
I Don't write good fics. That is mainly the point. This fic is just going to be about losing something. Because I feel I have lost the ability to write *good* fics. Here I go....wish me luck.  
  
' thoughts '  
/ flash back /  
~ poem ~  
**************  
  
  
` Fade to a dark room, shadows pushing out all the light.   
  
Young Duo smiled as he moved down a hallway of the church, he wondered where everyone is. His braid was softly moved behind him, as his violet eyes searched around.. he hated it.. like this. It was certainly early, but usually someone is up. As he continues to move down the hallway he feels a gust of wind, like a swift movement behind him. Causing a shudder to run up his spine and grab at the hairs at his lower neck.  
  
'What the?!'   
  
Whirling around he comes face to face with.. nothing. Spinning around in every which direction, he hears light laughter, of that of a bell. It laughs, it laughs at him, for being confused and not knowing what happened. Spinning around more aggressively, he growls lowly, wanting to know what the hell is going on.  
  
" You. really. Don't know.."  
  
Duo's eyes widen at the voice, he turns around slowly and gasps as quietly as he could. Watching Quatre's thin body come out of the shadows, he blinks. ' Quatre.. he didn't know Quatre.. did he. How did he know his name. Where.. did he. How did he..' He didn't look the same as he had seen him before. He looked lost....upset. He watched as Quatre continued moving out of the shadows, Duo's eyes widened as far as they could go. He looked.. dead. Quatre continued to move until he turned around swiftly, his back facing Duo  
  
" ARE YOU FINISHED!! ARE YOU DONE HURTING ME?!.."   
  
Duo's mouth opened and no words came out. He took a step away from the upset boy and turned his head again, hearing the laughter. Quatre was crying lightly until he felt the shadows grab him again screaming, Duo didn't know what to do.. his body was frozen. Quatre now faced Duo, with pleading eyes he put out his hand hoping to get a reaction, for Duo to help him. Duo went to take hold of Quatre's hand and almost screamed...  
  
The last bit of light, sprinkled onto the blood trickling down Quatre's hand and pooling into his palm. The blonde boy screamed with rage as he felt something burning from his chest. Balling with rage, it began to pump at his chest, harder and harder. He screamed and grabbed onto his head. Blood falling into his stained hair. His eyes began to tear up again.  
  
" KILL ME! PLEASE SOMEONE KILL ME! "  
  
Duo fumbled around for a gun, anything. Something that could help Quatre. Duo started crying through frustration. He looked up, his gun positioned in his hand, and he dropped it. The gun fell from his hand slowly until you heard the metal slam against the floor.   
  
Quatre had stoped screaming, his eyes wide with pain, having blood replaced his tears, his face was covered with blood, something still pumping rapidly at his chest. His skin burst, out of his chest and blood flew out landing hard on the ground. Quatre's limp body fell from the shadows as he grabbed a hold of Duo. Duo slid his small arms under the pilot, trying to support him.   
  
A creature.. of some sort, launched out of Quatre's body aimed at Duo. Duo screamed and jumped back, letting Quatre's body fall, the creatures small body, moved past Duo rapidly.. in search of something else.  
  
" Duo... " The limp boy spoke.  
  
Duo turned and ran back to Quatre tears running rapidly down his cheeks.  
  
" Quatre.. I'll find help please. Don't die Quatre. "   
  
" Duo.. save.. the others.. Be safe..m.y....fr.i..e..n.d "  
  
Duo tears began to come faster as Quatre's eyes rolled back in his head, now not seeing white but red, as blood continued to fall over the dead boys body. Duo's head lifted up as he lay the dead body back into the shadows, not knowing what to do with it he stepped up. Darting down the hallway the creature went down.  
  
Duo stoped as he saw the creature, chewing on wires that held on the electricity. The creature smelled a human around and flipped around now facing Duo. The lights began to flicker. Growling a bit Duo aimed his gun as it posed a rather large threat. The creature grinned and lunged at Duo. Moving back before it even touched Duo, it looked baffled as Duo had not moved, yet only followed it with his gun.   
  
" So you aren't afraid I take it. "  
  
The creature began to change. Pulling its short neck back and growing in size, It grew limps, rather long limps, and two spiked discs emerged from both its arms. It appeared to be a small boy, the same height as Duo. (1) Its purple hair tied back and it's blue skin sparkled. Cocking an eyebrow at Duo, it spit out a extra piece of wire in his mouth. Folding his arms it sighed and continued to grow its length. Its arms split in two, spitting purple blood down to the floor, its child skin pealed off easily, now revealing the same features only of that Duo was.   
  
Lunging forward at Duo, it aimed straight for the braided boy's neck, hoping to slice a nice large, piece of skin. Whirling out one of the discs from it's arms, You could hear it click against something.. The pilot took quick note of this and jumped to the side, moving back. Hearing the creature laugh, it.. laughed the noise of bells.   
  
" So you are the bastard that caused that to happen to Quatre "  
  
" Hn. Yes. It was I. Rather boring in fact. Your friend has no taste.. for blood. May I ask you something *Duo* "  
  
" ... " For once the braided boy was silent on the matter. His eyes worked over the figure in front of him, trying to figure out his next move he didn't want to know what the creature was thinking. He tried to block out his words.. but something triggered in his mind. Going to a memory that he could never forget, where he had found an answer. An answer that didn't make sense.   
  
" Do you believe in God. Duo. "   
  
//////  
  
Duo sat in his desk, swinging his feet lightly. He heard foot steps enter the room and he looked up slowly at the priest. Blinking his violet eyes widely he tilted his head in confusion. Not wanting to talk about it again, Duo wanted to stay silent as if he wasn't there to begin with, until he asked again.  
  
" Duo. tell me, tell me why you don't believe in God. "  
  
Duo's small voice boomed in the silence, having the room be so big, and him being so small. " B-because There is war. There is death, there is only one person that I can believe in at the moment. That person is Shinigami. If God loved as all, and if God was there to see the war. He would try to stop it. "  
  
" But Duo...I..Here put it this way. There is war yes, but there are two kinds of wars. One with us people, and one with Shinigami and our God. Shinigami may be the one fighting for de-"  
  
" No..Shinigami just represents death. He wouldn't be fighting for it!! " Duo grumbled and crossed his arms over his small chest. Getting rather peevish, and feeling that everything he said was being blocked out.  
  
" So I take it there is nothing that can prove to you that God is real, unless you can see or touch it..." He priest sighed and began to rub his temples.  
  
The braided boy nodded, his braid slinging over his shoulder. As he looked up into the priests eyes, at he tilted up Duo's chin. he stared at the violet eyed boy for a while, waiting for him to say something. Defeated he sighed and released the boys chin and looked up.  
  
" You know Duo. It would be good to have something, anything to believe in. If you could.. Just.." He sighed, he knew nothing would make the boy believe he shouldn't try. He was getting a bit frustrated. He didn't notice the boy looking him over.  
  
' If he believes.. so much in this God person. Why not believe in Shinigami. Death is upon us more than life is. I'm seeming to get him more confused than I am. I could.. I could say I believe it is good I guess to believe in something at times. So..Why not. '  
  
" I believe. I.. I guess there is something good to have and look out for. "  
  
The priest turned around a bit stunned. " Duo just a second ago you had said you didn't. "  
  
" Yeah. I guess its confusing. But if you believe it so much, I guess I want to too. It's good to believe in something helpful, other than just death.. "  
  
The priest sighed, and slid his cross off his neck, He slid it onto Duo's neck with ease. Having it be too big for the boy it slid down to his waist, equal to his braid. Looking up at the priest Duo blinked and looked up at him bewildered. He priest smiled happy that he got through to Duo.  
  
" What is this for Father? "  
  
" God will be with you when you have this on Duo. He will always watch over you. Just believe in him. Promise me you will. "  
  
" I promise Father.........I do.. believe in him... "  
  
////////////  
  
Duo gripped the chin on his neck and stared out into space. The rest of the memory channelling through his mind. He didn't even see the creature pull out a blade from its arm. The creature grinned madly impressed with itself, having caught the boy's mind and soul together, it would be an easy kill. Darting forward, it went to slash Duo's neck, missing Duo by a soul inch he looked at the boy and landed on his knees. Turning his head to see what went wrong.  
  
" You.. bastard. You trigger off my memories then go to kill me. "  
  
The chain that was on Duo's neck now fell lightly from its place, safe on his neck and slide down to the floor. Without a moment the creature watched it fall, with rhythmic timing Duo pulled out his gun and shot the creature right between the eyes. Blood shattering to the floor like broken glass. It's chest began to pump rapidly, just as Quatre's. Coughing up blood the creature looked at Duo, and cursed lightly, then begum screaming.  
  
Duo quickly lunged down onto it, and began beating down on it's chest, punching the small creature before it could emerge. Putting his gun to the chest, just at it's head popped out he shot it. Causing a rather large amount of blood to spill out around them. Duo stood lightly and looked at the two dead bodies.   
  
Light began to shine into the room, crawling over the creatures and the blood, all before him began to disappear. Everything in sight soon became a blur. Duo began to search around franticly to see what was going on now. Only to find bright light all around him. He went to search for his missing cross, but the light soon enveloped that as well. Duo fell to the ground and began to cry, tears heavily streamed down his face as he shook his head rapidly.   
  
Fade in to white '( 2 )  
  
  
In the Winner Estate, everyone is sleeping, the only noise heard is the soft muffles of lightly snoring. If you were to move through the hallway, you would be able to hear, your footsteps eccho on the other side. Entering one room you see a figure lying down. The figure moves around as if in a bit of pain, until it moves upon its back. you see looking down a pale face and messy bangs. Long eyelashes are knitted together, being not in this world, but a world of its own. You continue to stare down at Duo Maxwell.   
  
Watching the small rays of light peek into the room, is smiles upon the boy sleeping. Washing over him with elegant movement, she sun's rays wash over the entire room, stating its morning. You see the boy's eyes twitch and they open, letting a pure amethyst gaze channel over the room. He yawns raising a hand to hover over his mouth and a smiles slaps over his lips. Trailing down to his chest, he stops, groping around for something.. that.. isn't there. His eyes turn into confusion as he looks down into his shirt. His face pales as he lets the shirt fall back to his skin.  
  
' it.. it's gone! '  
  
Duo's face lost its color, remembering something about.. a creature. He shook his head rapidly and began to whimper. He tried to think of everything that happened the day before. His violet eyes wide and confused. The door creaked open and a slender form entered the room. Duo's eyes tilted up at the smiling boy. 'Q...Quatre...'  
  
" Well Duo.. you didn't wake up, we got a bit worried so I thought I should bring you something to eat. Are you okay you seem a bit worried.."  
  
Duo looked down and nodded. " I-I can't find my chain. "  
  
Quatre looked as if he would laugh but didn't. " Duo don't you remember. You broke it yesterday during the basketball game. I went to get it fixed. "  
  
Duo looked up puzzled, he lost it in the basketball game.. but. Everything snapped back into Duo's head as he blinked, Duo smiled and took the chain lightly out of the tray. He watched as Quatre layed the tray down on his lap. He sat down next to him and watched as Duo put the chain back onto its rightful place. Duo looked up slowly and asked rather quietly.   
  
" Quatre.. Do you believe.. in God. "  
  
***Fade to black***  
  
~  
  
And the world cries,  
When the souls are gone,  
When its silent now,  
And the shadows won,  
  
The lights grow dim,  
because no one is there,  
You step up  
Taking the dare  
  
To fight for your feelings,  
When who you love dies,  
All around you knows this feeling....  
  
Yet the world cries,  
When the souls are gone,  
When it's silent now   
And the Shadows won,  
  
Take out your strength  
And fight the dark,  
Stretch your courage   
To it's fullest length  
  
Beat the shadows back into place  
And win  
The war of tears. ~  
  
*********  
  
I'm sorry, If that didn't make to much sense. Hey I did it all in just one hour gimme credit. Oh well. I hate everything I write anyway so I guess it doesn't matter.  
  
(1) Duo is little, it represents that he was in the church. So the creature wanted to take form of a human, used the size of Duo, then Duo's normal height.  
  
(2)As you can see. That was a flashback of what he thought would happen if the cross wasn't there. He thought God would give up on him, again. Have the shadows kill the five people he is closest to. With his courage he managed to only make them get to one person. :: Sorry if you like Quatre it had to be done:: But hey He lived in the end  
  
  
MeteorDeathKeeper  
  



End file.
